


In Which Bruce Wayne Falls Head Over Heels

by templar_in_mind_assassin_at_heart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bruce displays anxious tendencies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, bruce crushes hard, bruce is mentally ill, it isn't a major plot point it's just there, like with a mental illness irl, polyamorous bruce wayne, references to mental illness, set in the dceu jl as in i thought of Batfleck and wondergal when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templar_in_mind_assassin_at_heart/pseuds/templar_in_mind_assassin_at_heart
Summary: Clark and Diana are rays of sunshine and Bruce realises this.





	In Which Bruce Wayne Falls Head Over Heels

It’s a Monday. They’ve just completed a mission, semi successfully. Successful, because they thwarted the threat of the week, but they came away with a few injuries. And by they, Bruce and Hal. A few, as in Hal ended up with a minor sprained wrist for doing something that Bruce very much advised against, _thank you very much_ ,  and Bruce once again ending up with a plethora of injuries. 

 

To say Bruce was feeling crappy would be an understatement, his entire body was bruised, he was pretty sure he had a concussion (from when he was thrown through a wall, and unlike the others, he couldn’t exactly brush it off), some sort of broken leg, and a general state of exhaustion. (Whether that was from his sleep deprivation, his nightmares or his depression and anxiety, he couldn’t be sure.) 

 

The rest of the League, however, (apart from Hal) had gotten away with little more than a few scratches and a slightly sour mood. Bruce could see Barry helping Hal to the teleport, promising something about providing some sort of care at his home. (He was pretty sure it wasn’t entirely the medical kind.) Victor had already made himself busy investigating the technology the invaders had left behind, and Clark and Diana were having their own quiet conversation, which Bruce was was able to pick up little snippets of. 

 

It was at that moment that Clark made some sort of joke, his cheeks went red, and a small smile grew on his face, before he muttered something that Diana clearly found amusing. She paused for a moment, before a large grin found itself on her face, and she threw her head back, letting out a booming laugh. Her eyes crinkled and her chest heaved from the force of her laughter, as Clark’s smile grew and grew before he found himself laughing his heart out. His chest heaved and he leaned forward to whisper something, which resulted in the pair laughing even harder, and Bruce was pretty sure Diana just snorted.

 

Bruce then found himself re-evaluating his thoughts about his relationships inside the League. He was ‘friends’ with the majority of the League, and he was already much closer to Clark and Diana, purely due to the fact that they spent a large amount of time together outside of League matters. He, however, had made sure that he would not ‘date’ anyone who could interfere with his strict schedule of justice, self-destruction and sleep deprivation. Especially after Selina. 

 

But Clark and Diana were different, weren’t they? They were kind and truthful and bastions of hope and they were strong and wanted the best for everyone. Perhaps they were what he needed. 

 

_Perhaps._

 

Clark promptly broke Bruce out of his trance, but calling him over. 

 

“Bruce!” 

 

Bruce shot Clark a questioning look, and Clark’s smile grew wider, and so did Diana’s. And both of those smiles? They were directed at him.

 

_Oh. Oh no._

 

Bruce stalked over, as he does, and raised an eyebrow at Clark, making an effort to keep a straight face. 

 

_Don’t do it Bruce, Gotham needs you._

 

Clark reached up and pulled Bruce to him, using one hand to lightly press against the cut on his jaw that was semi-hidden by his stubble.

 

_Clark’s too bright. He’s too good for you._

 

Diana came up to his other shoulder, and stretched to put her arm around his shoulders, making an effort not to lean on his broken leg.

 

_Diana’s a beacon of hope and truth. You’re shrouded in lies and despair._

 

“Let’s get you home to Gotham.” Clark said.

 

“Come on Bruce, let’s go,” Diana added.

 

_Bruce, no._

 

Right before they started helping Bruce to the transporter room, Clark and Diana both flashed Bruce two bright, golden smiles, angling their heads up to look him in the eye. 

 

It was at that moment that Bruce knew, he wanted those two. So badly. Not just sexually, like the famous Bruce Wayne would, or intellectually, as the Batman would, but wholly, as Bruce would. He realised that his feelings of ‘friendship’ towards Clark and Diana were much more that just that. 

 

_Bruce. You can’t._

 

Bruce decided that **yes, he could.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love healthy and happy polyamorous relationships and I LOVE MY CHARACTERS BEING POLYAMOROUS AND BISEXUAL. I might continue this if anyone's interested.  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Tumblr: wcndrouswcman


End file.
